Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for performing processing on a medium supported in a state rolled in roll form while pulling one end.
Related Art
In the past, with the recording device of a printing device or the like, the recording medium was conveyed up to the recording unit, and after recording was performed on the recording medium by the recording unit, the medium was ejected to outside the device. For example, a device is disclosed that is equipped with a roller that takes out a cut sheet from a housing unit, and conveys it. With this device, the cut sheet is taken out from the housing unit by rotating the roller while pressing it on the top surface of the cut sheet housed in the housing unit. Then, the conveyance means receives the cut sheet that followed the rotation of the roller and was conveyed, and conveys it (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-167489).